


Soulmate tattoo

by Mammatill2



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Forbidden Love, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammatill2/pseuds/Mammatill2
Summary: Not everyone got a soulmate, but the one who do have matching tattos, which appears when they come in contact with the person.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on soulmates.  
> I don't own any of the character.

Betty absolutely dreads going back to school, even though she has always liked school. But she has already started to feel the pressure from her mother. She had to be perfect, but she is not. How she wished that someone would just whisk her of her feet. Like a soulmate, but she knows that you shouldn’t want one, but she does really badly want one. But she has never been able to expressed the desire ever since her sister meet Jason Blossom, her mom and dad tried to break them a part. Which ended with them fleeing and never look back, which meant not only did Polly leave her mom and dad but also her and now she was alone. She truly hoped that Archie were supposed to be her soulmate but that dream was quickly crushed when, Archie made very clear to her, that he never wants to be anything more than friends. This statement made her take the internship in New York, where she med socialite Veronica Lodge, whom she had hit it off with. She even got her to start in Riverdale High, because she wanted a new start and it was Betty who suggested her to come to Riverdale, where both her mon and dad had grown up, but now they both despised the place. They were not happy with their daughter’s decision to change school but they loved so much they bought her own condo to live in. Which Betty thought was ridiculous, who buys their kid a condo at seventeen, apparently, Hermione and Hiram Lodge.  
  
“I heard that we are getting a new history teacher this year” Kevin says as he lays in Bettys bed.  
  
“Finally, I was so afraid that Mr. Logan would drop dead in class and scar us all for life!” Betty says and holds up and shirt for Kevin to gives thumbs up or down. Thumps down.  
  
“I agree”  
  
“it is probably a new old guy living thru the memory’s off the events he is going to teach us” Betty says and picks up a black lace dress Veronica bought for her in New York.  
  
“Where that tomorrow, please Betty. You will look so frecking hot and the boy would not know what hit them over their head, especially Archie.” Kevin says.  
  
“Archie made it very clear that he does not see me that way”  
  
“But, anyway, back to the new teacher, apparently, he is not an old man, but a very young man, 25 or something, but you haven’t heard the best part yet” Kevin says and sits up.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wait for it… His name is Jughead Jones”  
  
“Jughead, are you kidding, what kind of name is that?” Betty ask.  
  
“Apparently, that’s his name, poor him.” Kevin says and stand up, walks over to Betty and gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Please wear the black dress tomorrow” Kevin pleads before walking out from Bettys room. Betty takes the dress and puts it in front of her in the mirror. She will wear it to school and make all the boys drool after her and a part of her wished, Archie would be one of them.

  


Next day:  
  
Betty puts on the black dress and looks at herself in the mirror, she looks smoking hot, but she knows, that as fast as Veronica enters the room all eyes will be on her. She takes a deep breath, walks out of her room and down the stairs to the door and then out the door, where a waiting Veronica stands by the limousine.  
  
“Isn’t this a little bit too much?” Betty ask.  
  
“Never, it is my first day at a new school. I have to arrive in style and you and Kevin by my side” Veronica says as the chauffeur opens the door for Betty and Veronica. Both girls climb into the limo and waits for it to start and they would pick up Kevin.  
  
When the limo arrives at Kevin’s place, he looks like he is about to pee himself from the excitement of it all. The chauffeur opens the door for Kevin and he enters.  
  
“Thank god that, Archie” Kevin says as betty flinches at the name of him, the boy who broke her heart.  
  
“Who is Archie?” Veronica ask. Betty opens her mouth as to say something, but Kevin beat her to it.  
  
“The boy who broke our friends heart, which made her take internship” Kevin say.  
  
“You never told me about a boy, being the reason, you came to New York” Veronica say. Betty doesn’t say anything and just stare out the window.  
  
They arrive at school and all eyes are on them or rather Veronica, but she could feel a pair of eyes following her and not Veronica, but she could not locate the persons whose eyes tracked her. She enters the school and her senior year and afterwards she would be done with high school and Riverdale.  
  
The rest of the day passes by in a haze and before she knows it. It is lunch. Betty brought with her a sandwich and an apple, she bought a water bottle. Then Veronica walks into the cafeteria and all the others student becomes quiet. Veronica has this present about her, which made people notice her. But there it was the feeling of being watch, but once again she can’t find the owner of the stare. Veronica sits beside Betty and there he walks in. the most gorgeous redhead in the world Archie Andrews, Bettys closes friend or at least he was until this summer. He scans the room, until he sees the familiar blond and a raven-haired girl he has never seen before. He walks up to them.  
  
“Is this seat taken?” Archie asks looking at Betty.  
  
“No, it is all yours. I am Veronica Lodge by the way” Veronica says and extends her arm towards Archie.  
  
“Archie Andrews”  
  
“So you are the mystery boy” veronica says in a low tone.  
  
“What did you say?” Archie asks.  
  
“Oh, nothing” Veronica says and takes a bite from her food. The trio eats under complete silence. Until Kevin enters and already before his ass cheeks hits the bench he is speaking a million words a minute.  
  
“Kevin, slowdown”  
  
“Oh, sorry, hey Archie. Yes, so where were I. Oh, yes. Has any of you see the new history teacher?” Kevin ask. Both girls shake their head. Archie’s sees that this is a good point to leave before he gets pulled into the conversation about the new teacher.  
  
“Are, you leaving?” Veronica asks.  
  
“Yes, football practice”  
  
“OH, okay, se you around, Archie”  
  
“Yeah” Archie answers and walks away.  
  
“So back to the topic of the new teacher. He is freaking hot” Kevin say.  
  
“How does he look like?” Betty ask curiously.  
  
“He got a mop of black hair and this beanie that looks like a crown” Veronica starts to laugh. “I know it sound silly, but you should see him, he pulls it off.” Then the bell rings.  
  
“What do you got now” Kevin ask.  
  
“History” Both Betty and Veronica answers and Kevin just smiles.  
  
Betty ad Veronica makes a pit stop at the bathroom first, where they check if their makeup I good, before heading off to History. But their bathroom brake was some bit too long and there weren’t any good seats left to take so, Betty and Veronica had to take the only available desks left, which were front and center.  
  
Then all sudden one of the most beautiful person steps in to the room and Betty recognize him immediately, from Kevin description. History class got just a lot more interesting and how the fuck would she concentrate.  
  
Jughead stops in his tracks as he enters the room, there she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in a dress that does not leave much for the imagination Fuck it is first day and already he has had one inappropriate thought about a student. He has to get to her name. good thing that he is the teacher. So, they will start with a name call.  
  
“I am going to start with an name call, and when I say your name you will stand up and say one thing you love” Jughead says and a collective groan hears from the class.  
  
“I will start, my name is Jughead Jones and I like movies. Let me see, first on my list is… Blossom, Cheryl.” Cheryl stands up.  
“Cheerleading”  
  
“Clayton, Chuck.” Chuck stands up.  
  
“Football”  
  
“Okay, then we have Cooper, Elizabeth. Betty stands up.  
  
“I go by, Betty. Mr. Jones and I like also movies”. Betty says and sits down.  
  
“Okay, Betty. Call me Jughead.” Jughead says and gives her a smile. She smiles back.  
  
“The we have got… Dodge, Harper.” She stands up.  
  
“Fashion”  
  
“Okay, Doiley, Dilton.”  
  
“Scouts”  
  
“Lodge, Veronica”  
  
“Fashion”  
  
“Klump, Midge”  
  
“Moose”  
  
“McCoy, Josie”  
  
“The pussycats”  
  
“Mantel, Reggie”  
  
“Bulldogs”  
  
“Mason, Moose?”  
  
“Football”  
  
“Muggs, Ethel”  
  
“Writing”  
  
“Interesting, what do you like to write?” Jughead ask.  
  
“Poems mostly” Ethel answers as the class laughs at her.  
  
“Hey, that’s not kind. I did not laugh at any yours answers. Thank you, Ethel. Next we have… Patel, Raj.”  
  
“Filming”  
  
“Smith, Valerie”  
  
“Pussycats”  
  
“Topaz, Toni”  
  
“Eating”  
  
“And last but not least we have, Valentine, Melody.”  
  
“Pussycats”  
  
“Okay, that was everyone and I have already forgotten your names, so remind me, if I say your name wrong.” After the introduction, the class continues like normal, just that betty had a hard time looking at something else than Jughead.  
  
The next few days continues more or less the same. Betty having a hard time not staring at her teacher and trying all he can not to do the same and not one focus on the blonde of his dreams, Betty Cooper.  
  
Even though Betty came earlier to class she would always sits at the desk closes to Jughead. Once he had gotten so close she could smell his cologne and shamefully had Betty and Veronica gone to the mall later that day, but when Betty lost track of Veronica, Betty had wandered to the men perfumes shelf, determined to find the cologne jughead wore. She smelled several bottles until she found the right one, but she didn’t buy it because she felt embarrassed that she has gone seeking out the smell of her teacher, but there was something pulling her towards him, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Betty went back to the women department and waited for veronica to shove up. After 15 minutes, reappeared Veronica.  
  
“Come on Betty, I have found the most perfect blouse for you” Veronica says and drags Betty with her. They stop in front of one of most beautiful blouses she has seen. But then sees the price tag.  
  
“150 dollars! I can’t afford anything like this” Betty say.  
  
“That’s why I am buying it for, so go a try it on” Betty tries it on and it fits like a glove. He blouses hits her in all the right places. Hopefully will it nock the socks of Jughead she thinks.  
They leave the store and Betty is not paying attention where she is walking and she trips, but before she can hit the floor she is caught by two strong arms and she recognize the smell first. Maybe wasn’t the right one after she think.  
  
“Betty are you okay?” Jughead ask and helps her stand up straight. And then their eyes meet and all sudden she starts feeling like her skin is burning, where Jugheads hand is touching her. The probably feels it too, because they are as fast to pull their hands away and the burning feeling subsides.  
  
Veronica walks up to them and jughead turn around and walks away.

The following weeks only gets harder and harder for betty to concentrate at something other than Jughead. She studies how he walked, how he talked and how he was dressed. Everything about him intrigue her. She made it a habit of her to take her time putting away her stuff after class ended only so she could stay in the same room as him. After she had collected all her stuff. She stood up and collated the papers that was over. She handed them to Jughead and once again when their hands touch sparks fly.  
Betty had decided that she was going to take a big leap to day and kiss jughead, because she had to get this feeling to away. Betty puts on the blouse Veronica has bought her and she makes her way to his office, which is the one farthest away and that was a good thing no one just casually walk by. Betty collects her courage and knocks on the door. Jughead opens the door and he can’t pry his eyes away from her, he lets her in.  
  
“Do, you want something, miss Cooper?” Jughead ask and swallows.  
  
“I had some questions about the group project that’s due next week” Betty lies but Jughead pick up on the lie.  
  
“Kiss me” Betty says.  
  
“What?” Jughead ask.  
  
“I want you to kiss me” Betty says and look into Jugheads eyes. Then without thinking Jughead starts to move forward towards Betty. He takes her face in his hands and starts to move towards her lips. Then a burning feeling starts on his arm and this time it burns like hell. Betty feels it to. When he is just inches away, there is a knock on the door and they both jumps away from each other and as the door opens Betty slips out, without looking at Jughead, holding her arm close to her chest, because it is hurting like hell. She runs into the bathroom and locks the door and starts the tap running with cold water. She places her arm under the cold water, but when she looks at it closely and then she sees it.  
  
Her soulmate tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of soulmate tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characher

Jughead tries really hard to listen to what principal Weatherbee is saying, because his arm is on fire and it feels like it is going to self-combust any second.

“So I was wondering, if you could lead the prom committee, because Miss Grundy bailed on us” Mr. Weatherbee says.

“Sure, but would you excuse me” Jughead say as he pushes past Mr. Weatherbee, first jogging and then going into to full sprint until he reaches the faculty bathroom. His arm is on fire and puts his arm under the water tap hoping the burning feeling subside. After a while the burning feeling started to finally subside and he removes his arm from the running water and there it is. His soulmate tattoo. Why does the universe want him to fail, why is his soulmate his student and underage? He couldn't stop think about her even before all of this.

Then he hears the door open he quickly covers his new tattoo, because the last thing he needs now is questions about it and the tattoos should never be flaunted, because there is a lot of jealousy towards soulmates, because not everyone has one and now they are very rare and not talked about.

Betty stare at her tattoo and she don’t know what to do and she can’t believe, she asked him to kiss her, but if she hadn’t, she would not have this tattoo and she knows that there is nothing wrong with her for falling for her history teacher. It is destiny that they are meant to be together, but honestly she does not know much about soulmates, because all she has always been told that it is something bad and should never be yearned for.

But she has been all her life interested in the concept of soulmates, even being sent to the principal office I middle school after questioning her teacher about them. But that has not stopped her from yearning for one and after her sister met Jason and they eloped. There is a knock on the door.

“It is taken” Betty says and looks into the mirror.

“I know, why are you hiding in the bathroom?” Kevin ask. Betty pulls her sleeve over the tattoo and walks over to the door and unlocks it.

“I am not hiding” Betty says and walks past Kevin.

“So I didn’t see you running from Mr. Jones room, holding your arm” Kevin say and reaches out for her arm and she winches as he touches her arm. She keeps on walking and Kevin follows her until they reach the bleachers. He takes hold of her shoulder this time in an attempt not to hurt her again.

“Did he hurt you?” Kevin asks cautiously and with a worried tone in his voice.

“Of course, he didn’t hurt me” Betty say.

“Then why did you winch, when I touched your arm?” Kevin ask.

“It is nothing.” Betty says and pulls her arm closer to her. Kevin reaches for her arm and yanks it towards him.

“Then what is this?” Kevin ask and pulls up her sleeve. But under her sleeve is not what he suspected, he thought it would be bruisers is actually her soulmate tattoo.

“Holy f**k, he is your soulmate.”

“It seems so.” Betty say and lifts up her arm. Pointing the tattoo towards Kevin.

“I am so jealous right now; I wish I had soulmate” Kevin says, whispering the last part.

“You aren’t supposed to want to have a soulmate, but I believe that the one that do have one has a longing for one, or at least I did and Polly. So maybe that means you have one to.” Betty says and smiles sheepishly at Kevin who is also grinning like fool.

“I only wish he is as handsome as yours are.” Kevin says.

“You hope! no one beats Mr. Jones in the hotness scale.” Betty says and burst out laughing.

“Come on, let’s go to Pop Tates and have a milkshake” Kevin says and laces his hand thru Bettys arm and tugs her along with him.

“What am I supposed to do, she is my student and I am her teacher” Jughead says as he paces the small living room.

“And this bloody thing says that we are meant to be together ad nothing should judges us, because we are following our destiny.” Jughead stops a little while.

“But I can’t start anything with her, he knows that, first he is older than him by 8 years and secondly he is her teacher and it is illegal. But he can’t get her out of his head especially now after their almost kiss and of course the bloody tattoo that she most like is sporting right now. But what should I do, Hotdog?” Jughead ask his beloved sheepdog Hotdog. He just looks up and gives out a bark.

“Only it was that easy” Jughead says and Hotdog barks again.

“Of course I am in love with her, for Christ sake she is my soulmate, the one person who is meant for me and only me.” Jughead says and looks into Hotdogs eyes. Hotdog does not bark this time but just nodes his head and lays done one the couch.

“This is why a love you” Jughead say and pats Hotdogs head. He will try to avoid her at all cost, until she finishes High School then will he be with her. There will be nothing stopping them then.

Next week:

Betty is feeling really hurt by Jugheads behaver, the last few days. He is acting like their almost kiss and matching tattoos are existing. He barely acknowledges her existent in class and he never seems to ask her a question directly and frankly it is getting on her nerves.

Betty sits down next to Kevin in English class. Veronica opting to sit with Valarie instead. Betty has not told her about the tattoo, the only person who knew about her and Jugheads soulmate status, not that she is ashamed about the whole thing, but she didn’t want him to get in any trouble for being her soulmate.

She could feel him already before entering the room, why is he here. He tried everything to avoid her, but parts of him always longed for her and her presence. But now he had to be substitute teacher in English which he knew much about, but he knew she would be there.

“Today we are talking about Romeo and Juliet” Jughead say.

“Weren’t they soulmates originally, but it was later removed when soulmates part, when it was made frowned upon?” Betty ask. Everyone went quiet, because soulmates should not be talked about and absolutely not asked about.

“Yes, they were but we will not talk about that here.” Jughead say and meets Bettys eyes. “But, why?” Betty ask, both as his soulmate and as his student.

“Just, because, is should not be talked about.” Jughead say.

“But, why they have not done anything wrong.” Betty say.

“If you don’t stop asking questions, I can’t answer. You have to go to the principal Weatherbee.” Jughead says with authority.

“But people has to talk about them…” Betty starts to say before being interrupted by Jughead.

“Miss Cooper, enough with your questions. You can take your questions to principal Weatherbee.” Jughead say.

“Fine, if you say so” Betty say and takes her stuff ad starts to walk towards the door. She is halted by Jugheads grip of her arm. Her tattoo starts to burn.

“Can I have a word with you?” Jughead ask. Betty nodes and follows Jughead out and into the hall. Jughead stops as they reach an empty classroom. He unlocks the room and they enter.

“You have stop asking questions about soulmates. They can’t find out about us.” Jugheads say pleading with Betty.

“But I am not ashamed of us.” Betty say.

“I am not ashamed, but we are treading dangerous waters, with me being your teacher and all. So, for our/my case can you stop asking questions. I will answer them later, but for now, you have stop.” Jughead say.

“Fine, but you have to tell me.” Betty say.

“You, don’t have to go to the principal office, but don’t come back to class, take this and shove it to any teacher giving you a hard time.” Jughead says and hands her a hall pass.

“Fine” Betty say and takes the hall pass. She might as well take the opportunity to go over the school paper. But she will not let it go, she will break thru the stigma of it all.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of characters. comments would i love to get.

Betty tries really hard to respect Jugheads request to drop the soulmate thing, but she can't, love should not be frowned upon, because two soulmates love is pure and their love is in the most basic form; true love. But honestly even though she has tried finding more information about soulmates there aren't anything out there only glimpses of information not the whole story. Jughead seems to know something she doesn't and it bugs her. She has tried to keep her distance from him after their talk, because the last thing she want is to get him in trouble or worse jail. But the damn connection they share makes it really hard to ignore him, especially in his classes. She notices that her gaze lingers on him, but luckily so has Kevin change classes so he has history with her and Veronica. Kevin has taken Veronica place next to her and he tends to give her a small push when he notices that her gaze lingers just too long.

  
But today Kevin is home sick. So,nVeronica is sitting next to her. As soon as Jughead enters the classroom something is different about his whole presence, but she can't but her finger on it but something is different. Their gazes meet which leads to a smile on both their lips. Veronica notice this and gets a strange feeling that the smile has more meaning then just a friendly smile or a teacher smiling towards a student. Veronica will make it her mission to find out what is going on and how long. Veronica spends the rest of the lesson trying pick up on any more discreet glances and smile. Maybe Mr. Jones lingers by her desk longer than the other students or but she doesn't find any more signs of whatever transpired at the start of class. But that will not discourage her what so ever. After class ends, so pulls Veronica Betty aside out of every other student earshot.

"what was the smile about?" Veronica ask.

  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Betty says and starts to walk away, but Veronica is not having anything of that.

"The smile you shared with Mr. Jones at the start of the class" Veronica states.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I have to get home. You know how my mom gets if I am late. So, goodbye and see you on Saturday?" Betty says and leaves. But she doesn't go home, she goes to Kevin instead.

Betty knocks on the door. After a little while a very dying looking Kevin opens the door.

"What are you doing here, you know that I am sick" Kevin says and coughs.

"Yeah, I know, but I have homework for you and I think Veronica knows about me and jughead." Betty say.

"come inside and why have you not told Veronica yet?" Kevin ask and steps aside so Betty can make her way in. Betty follows Kevin down the familiar hall, she has lost count how many times she has passed the picture frames on the wall, they have stayed the same as long as she remembers only one picture has been added and that's one of her and Kevin standing in front of their middle school. Then they enter Kevin’s room. Betty sits down on the armchair and Kevin lays down in bed.

"So tell me why you think Veronica knows about you and the hunky history teacher" Kevin ask. Betty just glares at him.

"apparently when you are not there I tend to linger and smile towards him and afterwards she asked me about it. Should I tell her about this?" Betty asks and roll up her sleeve, exposing her tattoo.

"yes, you should tell her. It seems to be harder for you to control your urges. I know he is your soulmate and all, but maybe you should date someone else, someone in our grade or older student"

"I can't do that, but I can try. Only until school ends. Because then there will not be anything stopping us from being together." Betty say

"who should the lucky boy be?" Kevin ask.

"I don't know, no one seems to be interested" Betty say.

 

"I know someone who is interested, please let me set you up with him?" Kevin ask and gives Betty his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine"

 

But Betty could have never imagined that the boy Kevin was talking about were Reggie Mantle; the football captain and that he would ask her in history class in front of everyone including jughead. But she can't say no in front of everyone and honestly sharing always wanted to be asked out on a date by Reggie, but then her eyes meet up jugheads and she can feel the hurt in them. But he said to try to avoid being detected. And what better way are there then dating the football captain, with her being a cheerleader and all. She is going to have a typical high school life, a girl-next-door kind of life and a normal and outwards perfect life. No one will know about her secret she shares with Jughead Jones. From now on she will be the arm candy of Reggie Mantle and maybe Archie will see what he passed upon, not wanting her. Even if things end badly with Reggie, she knows Jughead will always be there. She has just to get thru the year and she can be with her true love. But first she should talk with Jughead about the whole Reggie thing.

Class starts and the rest of class continues uneventful. Towards the end Jughead starts to hand out the essays from last week. Betty waits patiently for her turn. Jughead has put Bettys essay last and the bell rings before he has gotten to her. The rest of class disappears as soon as the bell rings. Betty stays put, wanting her essay and an opportunity to speak with him. Jughead places her essay on the desk and walks towards his desk and sits down.

“Are you coming?” Veronica ask in the doorway.

“You go. I am just going to ask Mr. Jones some questions about our next assignment.” Betty say and stands up. Veronica goes and catches up to Valarie and the rest of the Pussycats. Betty walks over to door and closes it, jughead looks up at the door and he sees her coming back towards his desk. Honestly he is kind of pissed off at Betty right now, of course she can date other students but does she have to do it in his class. He is so f**king jealous right now, how he wished that he could ask her out and go on dates with her.

“I am sorry about the whole Reggie thing” Betty say. Jughead is surprised by her apology. Jughead stand up and walks around the desk, so he if facing her.

“You don’t have to say sorry. Yes, it did hurt to witness that, but you should live a normal high school life, which involves dating he high school football captain. But I will not lie, it hurts me seeing you with other guys that aren’t me.” Jughead says and lifts his hand to touch her cheek. As soon as his hand makes contact with her cheek, his tattoo starts to burn. All off the sudden, he is consumed by an overwhelming lust for her. Betty feels it too. She wants him to kiss her. Their faces inches closer and closer to one another until they are just seconds away from touching eachothers lips. Sparks start to fly all-round them and the air around the thickens and Betty finds it hard to breath put she can’t take any breaths before her lips touches his. She closes the distance between their bodies. Their tattoos start to burn like hell. She wished that this would never end, but their kiss is cut short from the sound of the school bell.

Betty brakes away and runs out of the room. Jughead starts immediately feeling guilty for letting his emotions get the better of him and kiss her in school of all the places. Where they are most likely to get caught.

 

The next few days Betty can’t even look in Jugheads direction without being reminded of what just happened between them just a few days ago. But tonight, she got other things on her mind then Jughead for tonight is her date with the football captain, Mantle the magnificent. He is taking her to the Twilight Drive-in, so she is having a hard time figuring out what she should wear, she doesn’t want him to see her tattoo, so a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, should be fine. In a panicked state Betty text Veronica for help.

_What should I wear tonight?_

  
_Something cute_

_Yeah, but what I don’t have anything that fits for occasion._

_I am in the car on our way. See you in five minutes :-)_

_You were already on your way. Weren’t you?_

_Maybe :-)_

Betty waits for Veronica to arrive so she could help her. There is a knock on the door and Betty goes to open it. She expects Veronica standing there, but Kevin is also with her.

“I thought you were still sick” Betty states.

“Do you think I am going to pass up the opportunity of styling you for you hot date, that I set up” Kevin states and walks inside past Betty with Veronica following after him inside. They walk up the stairs and into Bettys room. It is first when they enter her room Betty notice that Veronica is carrying a bag with her.

“I brought with me some clothes” Veronica says and lifts up the bag and puts it down the bag on the bed. Veronica starts to pull out clothes. She quickly notices that they are all short sleeved. The panic starts to raise; she had not told Veronica about the tattoo yet.

“What do you think about this one?” Veronica ask and holds up a baby doll dress.

“I would probably freeze to death in that it is November.” Betty states.

“Yeah, you are right” Veronica say and holds up a log sleeved dress with black tights.

“This would be really cute on you” Kevin states.

“Fine, I will go to the bathroom and change.” Betty say and takes the clothes from Veronica.

“Don’t be shy.” Veronica say.

“okay” Betty says and starts to remove her pants to put on her tights, leaving her shirt on so Veronica should not see her tattoo, she turns her back towards Veronica and Kevin and pulls of her sweater, but she does not hear Veronica coming up behind her.

“when did you get a tattoo?” Veronica ask.

“Uh… Kevin can I talk with you?” Betty ask.

“Sure” Kevin says and follows Betty to the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door.

“doesn’t veronica know about soulmate tattoos?” Betty ask.

“Apparently not. How do you know about them?” Kevin ask.

“My grandmother told me about them and gave me and an old book about them, which my mother destroyed after a started asking about soulmates and their matching tattoos in middle school. So how do you know about them?” Betty ask in a hushed voice.

“My mom left my dad for her soulmate. She showed me before leaving and telling me not hate her for it and then she told me about the tattoo and most people knows about the soulmate thing but not the tattoo part, except older people like your grandmother.” Kevin say.

“So, Veronica has not been thought about the tattoos. So, should we tell her or not?” Betty asks.

“only, if you want to explain to her who your soulmate is.” Kevin say.

“I would rather not” Betty says and opens the door and walks out from the bathroom.

“Veronica, please don’t tell anyone about the tattoo. No one can know about it.” Betty say.

“Why, would I tell anyone?” Veronica say.

“Thank you” Betty says and slips on the dress Veronica has chosen for her and she was right she does look really cute and maybe even a little bit hot.

“Betty, can I ask you a question?” Veronica ask.

“Sure”

“What happened between you and Archie?” Veronica ask.

“Oh, I don’t want to talk about it” Betty say.

“He rejected her” Kevin say.

“Kevin!!” Betty say.

“What she has the right to know, it is no secret probably the entire school knows about it.” Kevin say.

“But maybe I should have gotten to tell her when I was ready.” Betty states.

“It is okay. I understand” Veronica says. “You can tell me more at another time, because I think your date is here.” Veronica says as the doorbell rings.

“How do I look?” Betty ask.

“Absolutely beautiful B” Veronica says.

“Thank you” Betty says and grabs her purse and walks downstairs and opens the door. She must admit that Reggie is one good looking guy, but he does not beat one history teacher, but she will make do, until she graduates.

They arrive at the drive-in and Reggie parks the car. They settle in to watch the movie, but she has a hard time concentrating on the movie, because she can feel Jughead is near. In the start, she tries to ignore Reggie’s advances, but he gets more and more intrusive. So, she lets him kiss her, but when his hands start to wander upwards her leg, she pushes him away.

“Come on Cooper, what are you doing. Andrews said you were easy” Reggie’s says and laughs.

“Excuse me” Betty says and opens the door as tears starts to prick beneath her eyelids. She starts to run and not caring if people stare. Jughead follows her. Betty runs in to an alleyway and stops. Jughead walks up to her.

“This night was a disaster. I can’t see other people. I want to be with you, now. I can’t wait any longer.” Betty says with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“We can’t be together.” Jughead says.

“But it is meant for us to be together. This is all we need to justify, why we are together.” Betty says and pulls up her sleeve and shows him the tattoo. They were supposed to be together; he was her soulmate. He was the person; her heart belongs to him. She loved him from the first time she saw him, all she ever wanted was just him. She has had boyfriend before, but she has always felt like something was not right, like a piece of her were looking for something else, someone else. And there he was; Jughead Jones, her history teacher.  
Jughead shrugs as he sees the tattoo on her arm which he has also. But he knows that he can’t do anything towards his young love, why is fate such an evil force. Why is his soulmate, a seventeen-year-old girl and his student and him a 25-year-old teacher? He wished that he could be a teenager again, so that there would not be any hindrance against their romance and so it could blossom right now. But he can’t take advantage over Betty.

Betty walks up to Jughead and touches his hand. Sparks start fly all-round them and if someone would walk past them right now they would probably also see the sparks. She moves her fingers up along with his arm and down again. Afterwards she opens the buttons of his shirts sleeve and slides it up his arm and there it is; The exact same tattoo as her. Her breath quickens as does Jugheads as Bettys fingers start to follow the design of the tattoo as she has done many times before, on her own tattoo and she knows it by heart, but seeing it on Jughead arm, was something completely different. She lays her tattoo next his and they start to glow and hurt like hell. But they can’t move their arms away from the pain, they are engulfed in the fire of their destiny and the love that’s been there and what’s to come.

“I can’t stay away from you, how can people do that, just ignore this. It feels like I am going to fall apart without you.” Jughead says and kisses Betty. Betty kisses him back with all she got. As they kiss progress the sparks becomes burning flames around them. They are engulfed by the fire.  
Jughead knows that he should stop, but he can’t. everything about her makes him burn and he wants more, he needs more.

“I live a few blocks from here” Jughead say and takes her hand in his as they walk towards his apartment. He unlocks the door and soon as door shuts. His lips are on her. He has never wanted anyone this much as he needs her. He needs more and pushes Betty up against the countertop, she lets out a yelp from the sudden impact but without thinking she hoist herself up on the countertop with the help of Jughead. Betty opens her legs and lets Jughead come closer. She wraps her lags around Jugheads waist. Jugheads hands starts to move his hands up Bettys waist as Betty let her arms move over Jugheads chest, but she is starting feeling frustrated with all the layers separating them, she needed to feel his skin against her. She looks into Jugheads eyes and he knew what she wanted, without saying a word because he wanted the same thing. So, he just nodes and her hands start to unbutton his shirt one button after the other until she reached the last button, her eyes can’t stop roaming his body, she knew he got a great body, but now she could actually touch him. She moved her hand to touch his stomach and once again they felt fire in between them.

Then Jugheads hands went to the hem of Bettys dress and started to tug at it and Betty complies and lifts up her butt so Jughead can easier remove it. As soon as it is removed, he tosses it to the side. He starts to kissing her again but this time he moves his lips down towards her collarbone and lets his teeth grace her delicate skin and the sound that was released from Bettys lips, makes him so hard. He continued kissing her neck. Bettys hands started to wander towards his belt buckle and she opens it and the button, slipping her hand inside of his trousers. She could feel him against her hand. Jughead lost all train of thought when he felt her hands against his member. Jughead removes her bra and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked and once again he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

His made their way up her tights and removes them with her underwear. Jughead waste no time before he plummets his fingers into her folds, she is so wet and willing. Jughead could come right then and there, but first he must get her to come. So, he starts to move his finger faster and as Bettys breath quickens. He starts to rub her clit and within minutes he has a trembling Betty in front of him, her cheeks are flushed. He gives her a kiss.

After a few minutes Betty, has recovered from her orgasm and now it is Jughead turn. She hopes down from the counter.  
Betty pulls down Jugheads pants and boxers in one sweep. Releasing his harden member from its prison. Betty is surprised how big it is and how would it fit in her but she knew that Jughead would be gentle with her. She carefully moves her hand against it and stated to move her hand up and down his shaft. His breath quickens, but after a while he removes her hand.  
“I will come, if you keep doing that” Betty smiles and Jughead gives her kiss on her lips.

He takes her to his bedroom and places her on the small bed. Betty spread her leg and Jughead places himself in between her leg and position himself at her entrance and quietly ask for permission to enter. She gives him a nod. He carefully enters her. They both is lost and the fire once more engulfs them both. But this time the fire did not hurt. It felt like home, or like they just found the part that’s always been missing. He started to move and both his and hers breathing quicken and soon the both reached their orgasm. They gave each other sloppy kisses as they ride thru the orgasm.

“I am in love with you, Betty Cooper”

“And I am in love with you, Jughead Jones”

“I am quitting tomorrow, because I can’t stay away from you and when you graduate, I will make you mine.”

“You don’t have to quit for me, but it would be really hard to stay away from you after this” Betty says and gives him a kiss. “can’t we just runaway and start our life now?”

“If we were to runaway now. I could be arrested and charged with kidnapping and what not. I have to quit and move away and when you have school done, you can come and join me” Jughead say.

“Please, you can’t leave me, please stay here with me, if you leave, you are taking a part of me with you, a part of me that I can’t live without.” Betty says as tears start to well her eyes.

“I don’t want to leave you, but is for your own good” Jughead says and caresses Bettys cheek.

“Stay, here in Riverdale, with me. You belong here as much as anyone.” Betty say.

“But everyone knows that I am your teacher. We will never hear the end of it.” Jughead say and rolls over on to his back.

“I don’t care, what other people think. I want you and no one else and there will never be. You are my soulmate. You were made for me and I was made for you. And these are the prof that we are meant to be together” Betty says and look down at her arm, she notices that the tattoo has change color and was now flaming with red and oranges like fire. She takes hold of Jugheads arm and sees that his has also change. Jughead sees the bewildering look in her eyes.

“They changes color when the soulmates connect and express their desire to be with one another and their love is priority one. You don’t know much about soulmates?” Jughead ask.

“No, only that is something bad and should never be desired and looked for. But I have always wonder if I had one and I always wanted one. I didn’t know about the tattoo part, before my grandmother handed me and old book she had saved.” Betty says and sits up and pulls the covers to cover her body.

“The tattoo appears when the soulmates come in contact for the first time, but it must come from a place of lust to make the tattoo to appear. But soulmates feel an overwhelming attraction to each other from the first time they meet, but they don’t know why, just like I did with you. But as you said soulmates are frowned upon. People don’t want other people to know that they have a soulmate, because it has ended many relationships and families. Which has left many people heartbroken. That’s why so many hates soulmates. Many believe soulmates are curse and something that shouldn’t be sought after. Many people have the opinion that they should never to try to find your soulmate. But people who got a soulmate knows that they got soulmate out there. But you see not everyone is born with a soulmate, and from there stems a lot of the prejudice against soulmates and most of it comes from the jealousy and not understanding why two people can love each other unconditionally and just let their fate make all the decisions when it comes to the people they love. But there are soulmates that aren’t that kind to the others, they would flaunt their tattoos and their love in front of the people the hurt. That is why younger people aren’t thought about the tattoos. But most soulmates do not flaunt their soulmate status and some even stays with their partner they had before meeting their soulmate often if there were kids involved, even though their heart is with someone else. But person will never feel whole and they feel like an important part is missing. And there is this important part that is missing, they are only half the person they are supposed to be.” Jughead says and looks at Betty, who has tears in her eyes.

“I would never be able to stay away from you” Betty says and gives Jughead a kiss. “Stay here in Riverdale with me. We can meet on the weekends” Betty say.

“I would like that, a lot” jughead says and pulls Betty untop of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but there will be more chapters coming

Betty wakes up and feels a heavy arm around her. Still in her drowsy state her brain can’t connect who the arm belongs too. She tries to focus her eyesight so she can see better and so she can see who is the man sleeping next to her. Then she sees it, the tattoo on his arm. Then it all comes back to her, all that was said and done, between them. And a smile starts to ghosts her lips. She starts to focus on his deep breaths and she feels contentment laying there next to him and she starts to imagine how their future will be and if this moment is going be the first of many everyday ritual, waking up to each other’s arms and enjoying each other presence and just feeling contentment with their choice and never regretting their choice to fall for their faith.

Her eyes start to trace his body and taking in the sight of her soulmate, this is the man she is going to spend the rest of her life with and hopefully have his kids even though she has never wanted kids before, but somehow it all feels like that everything is falling into place and she is happily compiling with it, she should be scared at 17 thinking about kids but with Jughead everything feels just right and she wouldn’t mind starting right now. Betty shakes her head trying to shake that thought out of her head. Betty lifts her hand up and starts to lightly tracing his features with her finger trying to not touch him.

“take a picture it will last longer” Jughead says and opens his eyes and stares into Betty eyes.

“But, what would anyone say if they were to stumble upon that said photo on my phone. Students aren’t supposed to have half naked pictures of their hot teacher.” Betty says mockingly.

“Yes, what would they say” Jughead says and pulls Betty on top of him.

“oh, I don’t know. Maybe they will think something inappropriate is happing between a student and her teacher.” Betty says and kisses him.

“Oh, so there is nothing inappropriate happing here then, miss Cooper?” Jughead says in smudged tone.

“No” Betty says in a serious tone and slides of Jughead and plops down on her elbow next Jughead and he also plops up on his elbow.

“Why, do you say that? Last I looked this was illegal and yes before you say something I did look it up.” Jughead say. Betty looks into his eyes.

“We are soulmates, we shouldn’t be ashamed of what we are. It is meant for us to be together. This shouldn’t be frowned upon. We should be allowed to be together. I know that the timing is not the best, but what can you do. shit happens and we have already tried the whole staying away from each other and it clearly does not work, but I don’t want to jeopardize your future. I don’t want you to go to jail or anything. I won’t let them keep us apart.” Betty says.

“I will resign on Monday and if I could change the whole situation I would. I would do anything for you.” Jughead says.

“Jughead, you should not have to give up your dream for me. I don’t want you to resent me later in life for killing your dream.” Betty says with tears in her eyes. She fights so they won’t well over, but it is a losing battle as a tear starts to roll down her cheek. Jughead moves his hand up to her face and wipes it away.

“I would never resent you for anything. I am a grown man a can’t blame everyone else for my choices. I want you and I want to start my life with you right now I don’t want to wait any longer for my life to start.” Jughead says and caresses Betty’s face.

“Back to the picture thing, maybe I want a memorize this moment with you” Betty says and gives Jugheads hand a kiss.

“But what will they say. If they find it. And aren’t these memories enough.” Jughead says and runs his fingers along Bettys tattoo. It sends shivers down her body.

“No, lay down on your stomach and look away, maybe let you tattoo show.” Betty says and Jughead does as he is told.

“Like this?” Jughead asks.

“Yes.” Betty says and takes the picture. She lays down on top of him. She snaps some more pictures.

“Now it is my turn” Jughead says and shakes of Betty and stands up and walks over to his desk and digs out a camera.

“Not fair I only have a lousy camera phone and you have that.” Betty says and points at his camera.

“Don’t care, now you do the same pose as I did.” Jughead says and Betty does as she is told. Jughead walks all-round the bed and snapping picture after picture.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Jughead says.

“You are not so bad looking yourself.” Betty says and smiles. Jughead keep snapping pictures.

“I should be getting home.” Betty says and sits up.

“I wished that, you never have to leave.” Jughead says and lays down the camera and captures her lips with his.

“So, do I but if I don’t get home my mom is going to send out a search party for me.” Betty says and kisses him as she crawls of the bed and starts to pick her clothes and start to pull them on. Jughead sighs and lays down on his bed. Betty walks over to him and gives him a kiss and he pulls her down on top of him and he starts to kiss her allover he can reach.

“Juggie, stop. I have to go.” Betty says and like just to make a point her phone rings.

“I have to go” Betty mouths as she walks towards the door.

“Yes, mom I am on my way” Jughead hears as her walking out the door.

Betty walk inside her house hoping that her mother will not ask any more questions about where she has been, but when she enters the kitchen her mother is not there but a note.

_Dad and I had to go away on business. We will be back on Thursday. You can stay with veronica if you want or you can stay at the house, but no boys._ Betty rolls her eyes. Not like she would like to have a boy over, but a certain man over. But a part of her finds it strange that her mother did not mention this on the phone and maybe her father surprised her with a trip but, then she should have written it on the note, but Bettys thoughts are cut short when her phone rings.

“Hello”

“How did it go with Reggie?” Veronica asks.

“It was awful.” Betty says.

“Sounds like we should need to talk about this over ice cream” Veronica says.

“You are on your way, aren’t you?” Betty asks.

“Maybe, I am there in 10 minutes.” Veronica says and hangs up. Betty can’t help but to laughs and she starts to climb the stairs to her bathroom. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and she tries to find if there are any signs of her rendezvous with one particular hot teacher. She can’t find any until she pulls down the shirt and there she sees it, a small red mark. He made it easy for her to hid it but in a way, she didn’t to hid it she would like to flaunt it, show the world that she is not just her girl next door, that she could be desired and wanted. She is broken out of her trance as there is a knock on the door. Betty runs down the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. Betty opens the door finding veronica standing there with ice cream and wine bottle.

“I thought that it sounded like you could use something stronger then ice cream.” Veronica says and walks past her into the kitchen.

“But, what would have happened if my mother had opened the door ad there you were holding the wine bottle?” Betty asks.

“I knew that they were not home, when they called Hermione and asked if she could check up on you, while they are away.” Veronica says and walks over to the cabinet with wineglasses and grabs two. Betty walks over to the drawer and grabs two spoons. They make their way up the stairs. Veronica hops up on Bettys bed and Betty follows.

“So, how was it?” Veronica asks as she pours the wine and hands Betty her glass.

“awful” Betty says and takes a sip and shudders at the taste, as it goes down her throat.

“More details than that, do you need to give me” Veronica says and takes as sip.

“I don’t know where to start, with the fact that Archie had told him that I were easy or the factum that he tried to actually make me do something that I clearly did not want to do.” Betty says and takes another sip of her wine.

“Are you serious, what a pig. But what happened between you and Archie?” Veronica asks and takes another sip. Betty looks at Veronica with a pained expression.

“It is a long story, but a threw myself at him and he rejected me.” Betty says and shudders at the memory. Not even Kevin knew that she had gone to Archie’s room in nothing but her coat on and that she had dropped it in front of him and that she begged him to touch her and make her his, but no. He had just lifted up her coat from the floor and put it back on her. She has never been more embarrassed and after that that day she stopped hanging out with him and that’s why everyone figured out that he had rejected her, but most thought that he had rejected her for wanting to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

“I am sorry for prying” Veronica says and touches Bettys thigh.

“I understand, but something good happen after the date fiasco with Reggie.” Betty says and smiles as she takes a sip.

“Do tell, you are positively radiating Nicolas Spark. So, it has to be a boy who has captured your eye.” Veronica says.

“You can say that, I ended up going home with him and spending the night.” Betty says.

“Swoon, who is the lucky guy?” Veronica ask. Betty wonders if she can trust Veronica or not or just to lie, but she should get this of her chest or she will burst.

“You don’t know him.” Betty says.

“Oh, do tell me about this mystery boy.” Veronica says and takes a sip from her glass.

“Oh, I don’t know where to start.” Betty says and falls back down on the mattress.

“you are really falling for him, aren’t you?” Veronica asks.

“I am in love with him.” Betty says.

“okay, do you Have any pictures of this knight in shining armor?” Veronica asks.

“I do, but…” Betty starts.

“But what? Give the to me.” Veronica says and takes Bettys phone from her. Veronica opens the galley and there she sees a beautiful man and not a boy. But no face, but there is something familiar about him but she can’t pinpoint what it is.

“How old is he, because this is not a high school student.” Veronica exclaims.

“25” Betty answers and takes a sip and all of the sudden her bedroom feels like a million degrees. So, she removes her sweater and then Veronica connect what is so familiar about him, like she has seen him or something before. It is Bettys tattoo. It is the same one, but why would she have a matching tattoo with this guy and who is he?

“You two has the same tattoo, did you do them together?” Veronica asks and takes hold of Bettys arm and takes a closer look at her tattoo. It looks different from when she last saw it. It is more alive in some way, because she is certain that it was not this vibrant when she saw it.

“Yeah, something like that.” Betty says and downs her entire glass in on gulp.

“I have this feeling that there is something you are not telling me.” Veronica says.

“We got matching tattoos, do you mind but I am really tired. Could you go home?” Betty asks. Veronica is some bit surprised, about Betty behavior, but she goes home. Betty waits until the door closes before she sits up in her bed. She knows she did not handle that any good, but she couldn’t tell her about the soulmate thing. She can’t wait for tomorrow so she could see Jughead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters

Jughead wakes up and he has a dreading feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He has to quit his job, but he also needs the money, so he can support her. He will do anything for her and he will make her official his. He has to talk with her, he knows that he promised her that he would quit, but he needs the money. He will try after class, to talk to her and hopefully, they will talk and nothing else.

  
He gets dressed and makes his way to school and the morning goes well and Jughead relaxes and starts to count down the minutes to he gets to see her again. He had scanned the cafeteria if he would find that famous ponytail of his soulmates, she was nowhere to be find. He really needs to talk to her.

  
Even before he enters the classroom he can sense her and his heart starts to bang harder and when he enters and his eyes meets her, it takes all of his willpower not just to pick her up and run out of the classroom. Betty can feel his present and he is so fucking hot today, her mind starts to undress him with her mind and she has to stop before her mind takes her places, that are not appropriate in class and absolutely about her teacher, but he is not just her teacher, he is her soulmate and she has to talk with him about her talk with Veronica. And what should she tell her.

  
“Okay, today we are going to work in groups of two, and you can choose among yourself, but you have only one minute.” Jughead says.

The class erupts with people claiming a friend for a partner, and betty sighs when she hears Veronica calls her name, she does not want to take a second session about her mystery man. But it is better than being stuck with one of the jocks.

  
“So, Betty. Which book are we going to, make our groupwork about?” Veronica asks.

“I don’t know, Romeo and Juliette?” Betty suggests.

“Yeah, I have always loved that story.” Veronica says. They start to search information for their work.

“MR. Jones?” Veronica says.

“Yes.” Jughead says and walks over to the group. Veronica has nothing of importance, but she flirts with him and it takes all of Bettys willpower not to smack Veronica. And Jughead does not even bath an eye towards Veronica obvious flirting and this irritates her. Jughead senses Bettys growing irritation. Jughead pulls up his sleeves. And Veronica stops mid-sentence, because there on his arm is a matching tattoo of her friend, she knew that she recognized the person in Bettys picture.

Betty notice and her eyes grows when she sees that Jugheads tattoo is on display and Jughead notice that both girls is staring at his arm. Fuck he forgot about the tattoo and from Veronicas reaction she knows about Bettys tattoo. He quickly pulls down his sleeve.

“Class dismissed, Miss Lodge and Miss Cooper, do you mind staying behind, so I can answer your questions about the group project.” Jughead says. Betty don’t move from her place, this is not how she wanted to tell Veronica about Jughead, she hasn’t even discussed it with Jughead yet.

  
Jughead waits until all other students leave the classroom, which they happily do as this is there last, class of the day. Veronica stands up and Betty can’t look at Veronica or Jughead she just looks down at her books.

“Are you the man in Bettys photos?” Veronica asks.

“You, showed her them?” Jughead says annoyed, how can she be so careless, all he want is to yell at her and he will later.

“I take that as a yes, but there is one thing I don’t understand, why do you guys have matching tattoos. It is not discrete.” Veronica says.

“It is not like we chose to get them.” Betty says.

“What do you mean, that you didn’t chose them. It is a tattoo, you have to get it.” Veronica says.

“We will not talk about this but not here.” Jughead says and looks at Betty and she can see that he is angry or disappointment in his eyes. All she wants is to run away and cry. She can’t take his disappointment. She can’t take it anymore and runs away leaving her stuff. Both Veronica and Jughead is surprised by her.

“Don’t you hurt her.” Veronica says and starts to pack together Bettys stuff and her own.

“So, you aren’t going to tell anyone about us?” Jughead asks.

“No, I have never seen Betty happier, when she talked about you.” Veronica says.

“Thank you.” Jughead says. Veronica goes looking for Betty, she checks the bathroom, but she is not there. She looks in the locker-room but she is not there.

She is about to give up when she realizes that she has not looked in Blue and Golds office room. As she gets there she notices that the light is on but the door is locked, so she knocks.

“Betty, I know that you are there.” Veronica says. Betty opens the door. Veronica can see the tears streaks on her cheeks.

“Oh, honey.” Veronica says and hugs Betty.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not before I talk to him.” Betty says and Veronica just nodes. She hugs her best friend.

Later Betty plops down on her bed, feeling exhausted. She falls asleep before she knows it, when she wakes up, she has decided she must talk with him, she needs to ask for his forgiveness. She can’t have him angry at her or disappointed. She must see him. Now. She looks at the time, it is already midnight. But she can’t wait, she must see him now. She opens the window and climbs out. It is cold outside but she walks as fast as her feet takes her. She prays to god that he is awake. She walks to his backdoor, the light is on. She knocks.

  
Jughead hears a faint knock on his backdoor and he looks up at the clock and he sees that it is past midnight. Who could it be. He goes and answers the door, he did not expect to find Betty there, with blue lips.

“Betty what are you doing here?” Jughead says.

“I needed to see you.” Betty says as tears start to fall down her cheeks and she starts to shiver from the cold, because she forgot her jacket.

“Please don’t hate me, I don’t know why I showed veronica the pictures. I wanted to brag, I have seen how she looks at you… and all the girls in school and some of the teachers… And some of them… or most of them are better looking than me.” Betty says in-between sobs as she falls into his arms. He leads her to the sofa where takes the blanket from the backrest and pulls it over her, she is freezing. She shakes and Jughead is afraid that she will freeze to death.

“No one is more beautiful than you, Betty.” Jughead says.

“I am so sorry, Jughead please don’t hate.” Betty pleas as she cries into his chest.

“I could never hate, but I will not lie. I was angry that you showed someone the pictures. Those were for your eyes only, but if the wrong person gets their hands on them, even though my face does not show.” Jughead says.

“I know. I am so sorry.” Betty says.

“Please, stop apologizing. I am not angry with you.” Jughead says and sighs.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Betty says and looks up at Jughead.

“I could never hate you.” Jughead says and look into Bettys eyes. Her lips are still somewhat blue. Jughead places a kiss on her lips.

“I love you.” Jughead says.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
